Don't Stand So Close To Me
by CuDdLe GuRL
Summary: Yuffie’s teacher ends up in the hospital. When the replacement teacher, Vincent Valentine, steals her heart, she makes it her duty to melt his cold one. Can he resist our charming and cheeky ninja? If not, he could lose his job. AU YUFFENTINE
1. Coud De Foudre

_A/N: I was inspired to write this after listening to the song Don't Stand So Close To Me by The Police. And it hit me. I could totally do a Yuffentine with this! So here it is!_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own final fantasy, kingdom hearts or the song Don't Stand So Close To Me by The Police. I said it once I will not say it again.

**Don't Stand So Close To Me**

**Chapter 1:** Coup De Foudre

Young teacher 

_The subject_

_Of school girl fantasy_

_-Don't Stand So Close To Me-_

"YUFFIE!"

The young shinobi turned around, trying to find her friend among the crowd moving down the hallway. She squinted her stormy grey eyes to scan the mass of students. Finally she laid eyes on a blond ponytail bouncing up and down.

"RIKKU! I'M OVER HERE!" The Wutainian girl yelled over the crowd noise.

"YUFFS MEET IN CAFETERIA, NOW!"

Yuffie yelled an 'O.K.' and went to her locker, she got her books to her first class, so that she could chat with her friends when the bell rang. She had just driven her cute little green car to the school. She missed yesterday, which was the first day of school, so Rikku probably wanted to update her on what happened. _(A/N: they have Japanese school uniforms, you know mini skirts for girls, and dress shirts and dress pants for boys? yeah well all that crap)_

When Yuffie got to the cafeteria table where her gang usually hung out, Rikku and three other of her friends were there. Rikku, Sora, Aeris, Zack _(A/N: they're a couple)._ Aeris and Zack were to busy making out to notice Yuffie.

"Yuffie!" Rikku yelled as she ran over and hugged Yuffie.

"It's been suuuuch a looooooooooong time!" Rikku complained.

"Yeah, so sorry I couldn't see you guys over the summer. Dad really had to go to Wutai. I mean like, already it had been seven years since we had been last and all and dad being the lord and all of Wutai it made thing a whole lot complicated and-"

"WOAH! Woah! Slow down. We get it." Said Sora

"Sorry… it's just tha-URG!" Yuffie cried when Aeris and Zack started to get a little too… passionate, while making out. They both immediately stopped at their friend's outcry.

"Good GAWD guys! If you wanna get banging the boiler room is in the blue house!"

Yuffie scolded.

The couple blushed, knowing what the infamous boiler room was used for.

"Yuffie, you know how Mr. Element was in that really bad car accident?" Rikku interrupted.

"Yeah." Yuffie replied.

"And won't be able to come back till the end of the year?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we have a substitute! And guess what?"

"What?" Yuffie asked excitedly.

"HE's the new English teacher! And he is drop dead GORGEOUS!!!!!!!!!!"

"I thought you had a thing for Gippal." Yuffie said with a frown.

"I do! Who says I can't find other guys cute!" Rikku said as she pouted her lip.

" Yeah I guess." Yuffie said reflecting on this.

"I bet 200 gil that you'll feel lightheaded the moment you step through that door."

"Both ways?"

"Yep!"

"You're on!"

RIIINNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oops there goes the bell! What do you have first?" Rikku asked

"English." Yuffie said checking her schedule.

"That's him! Have fun!" Rikku said as she darted in the direction of her class.

"So," Yuffie dragged on as she turned toward Sora who was still standing there "do you have him?"

"Nah, he's teaches grade eleven and twelve."

"Oh… right… you repeated so you could be in the same grade as… KOFFKAIRIKOFF!!!!!!"

Sora blushed a deep shade of red before claiming he had to get to class.

When Yuffie walked into class, her eyes laid on, what she would be able to best describe; a dark angel.

The man was sitting in front of his desk. His long ebony hair spilled over his shoulder, some of it fell into his garnet eyes that were scanning the paper he was reading. His pale skin made him look… like porcelain almost. Rikku was right. He was hot. The navy-blue suit he was wearing showed his lean V figure. All of a sudden, she can't wait for class to start.

That day Yuffie was hit by something we call in French 'Le Coup de Foudre'

A/N: Well? What do you think? I want 1 review if I'm to put a chapter 2:


	2. Painting

A/N: Since I got 2 reviews asking for more that just one update I will add two more chapters!

DISCLAIMER: I said them in my first chapter, check 'em there.

Don't Stand So Close To Me 

Chapter 2:

_She wants him _

So badly 

_Knows what she wants to be_

_-Don't Stand So Close To Me-_

"When I call out your name, you reply. I do not care how, just let me know you are here and alive." Warned the young teacher.

The class let out a small laugh. Yuffie smiled dreamily at him.

"Now," He looked down at his attendance sheet, "April." Yuffie reflected upon her classmates. ' I like her she's nice.'

"Yep!"

"Brianna" 'Urg, she's totally like, 'LOOK! Look at my cleavage!' Like a slut wannabe'

"Uuh… like yaah."

"Carl." 'Uh-oh.'

"How the f you doin'!" The class laughed. The teacher ignored the smart comment and moved on.

"Danny." 'Nerd.'

"Um-ee-aah –uuh um-y-yes s-sir."

"Emil." 'He's cool.'

"Uh-huh!"

"Freddy." 'Oh, Goth guy right?'

"The world is coming to an end."

…silence…

"Garnet." 'Garnet! My fwiend!'

"Yep."

"Hagen." 'urg.'

"Here! giggle"

"Ivan." 'Oh, I didn't know he was here this year.'

"Yeah!"

"Jeannie." 'Yay! My buddy Jeannie!'

"Here."

"Kayla." 'Yay for Kay!

"Yes?"

"Leonard." 'Leonard? Gotta be a new kid.'

"Umm, they call me Lenny." 'Oh! Right! Lenny!'

"Lenne." '…biotch.'

"Whatever."

"Matthew." 'Gangster wannabe!'

"…"

"Alright one absent so far… Nickette." ' What the hell kind of name is that!?!?!'

"Always here FORVEVER!"

…silence…

"Pascal." 'Long face.'

"YEAH!"

"Rinoa." '…

"Yes, sir."

"Riku." 'Hey! Riku!'

"Yea."

"Squall."

"It's Leon."

"Shelke." ' Um… the girl with the body growth problem.'

"Present."

'Gawd! I'm next! What can I do to get his special attention without looking like I have a schoolgirl crush on him! Which I do.' 'OH NO! OH NO! WHAT DO I DO?!?!'

Without anyone looking she crossed her arms on her desk and propped her head on top.

"Yuffie." 'Gawd I love the way he says my name. Now sleep Yuffie! Sleep!'

"…….. (soft snore)"

The teacher looked over where the snoring could be heard."…. Miss Yuffie?"

The class laughed a little

He saw a girl with chin length ebony hair dreaming away. (A/N: yeah right! Faker!) He walked over in front of her desk, kneeled down to her level and softly shook her elbow.

"Miss Yuffie?" He whispered gently.

She stirred a little.

"Miss Yuffie."

"Mmm?" Her eyes fluttered open.

To him she looked like a painting, right then and there. Her long dark thick eyelashes caused her stormy grey eyes to look warm and inviting. The light blush across her cheeks matched the pink of her lips. The slight diagonal cut of her bangs helped the rest of her hair envelop her face in a dream like manner. She truly looked…

Beautiful? 

…I-I…

Swore never to yearn for beauty again? Yes we did. 

…

"Miss Yuffie, maybe you should go home if you're that tired."

She yawned, rubbed her eyes and looked at him, his eyes were so easy to stare at. They were so … luminescent. They glowed, in that crimson hue.

"I-Im okay, just had a late night. Sorry Mr. …?"

"Valentine."

"Y-yeah! V-Valenine! Sorry."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Okay class let's finish the attendance and move on to our first subject…"

Yuffie fazed out after that. He… he was so… close. The way he stared at her with those garnet orbs was so… so… wait! Was he **staring** at her? Did that mean he found her… attractive? YES! Score 1 for Yuffs! Maybe she could slowly seduce him? Well maybe **seduce **is not the right word. Maybe… maybe… charm? She'll charm him into… into what? Dating her? Well sure she liked him, but not as if she could full out date her teacher! Well she'll just have to wait for when she gets there, then she'll think about that.

'Great, well I guess I owe Rikku 200 GIL. I had better start saving up."

A/N: So there you go! You still like?


	3. Ski Trip?

_A/N: and here is chapter 3, I thought I had put this one up but turns out I DIDN'T! oops! Sorry, my mistake, we're all human we all make mistakes, well… at least I HOPE your human! If not, we have some major infestation problems! O.o_

DISCLAIMER: as I said they're in chap one, see? Ha! you CAN'T sue me! I'm just too good for you!

By the way the words that are in italics that are out of the blue? That's chaos. And **my** AU chaos happens to be very kind, knowledgeable and helpful sooooo HA!

Don't Stand So Close To Me 

Chapter 3:

_Inside her _

_There's longing_

_This girls an open page_

_-Don't Stand So Close To Me-_

"Psst!" The teen with dirty-blond hair leaned over to the girl sitting at the desk next to him, trying to get her attention. The girl, however ignored him completely, pushing her raven bangs out of her face she continued her work.

"PSST!"

"Mr. Zidane, is there is something you want to tell Miss Garnet?" Mr. Valentine said from his writing table.

The class laughed as both teenagers turned a shade of red. "Uh-um, not at all sir." He replied, embarrassed.

Yuffie giggled at her friends' embarrassment, suddenly realizing something, she tore a corner off a looseleaf paper, scribbled something on it, crumbled it up, glanced at Mr. Valentine, and tossed it at Kayla.

And… hit her square in the nose. She muttered something about troturing, grabbed the note and opened it. Kayla was biracial, like Yuffie, only Yuffie was half Wutainian, Kayla was half black. And therefore inherited some traits. She had long wavy raven hair, big brown eyes, tan skin (naturally, no tanning salons), long eyelashes, a cute little button nose, and she was the same height as Yuffie. And their birthday was just 1 week exactly. Now back to the note.

_Kaykay,_

_Sorry I haven't been there all summer, did I miss a lot? As I see Zidane hasn't asked Garnet out yet! Lol_

Kayla giggled, and received a warning glare from Mr. Valentine. She pretended to get back to work and scribbled an answer and threw it.

Yuffie didn't even look up, she caught it while pretending to fan herself with her hand.

She opened it, or, un-crumbled it.

_Hey Yuffs,_

_Surprisingly, Zidane DID ask Garnet out but she said no! I dunno why! We all know they like each other, maybe she just isn't ready yet… …. By the way, what's up with that number?_

Scrible. Toss. Catch. Read.

Uh… Kaykay? What number? 

Scrible. Toss. Catch. Read

_The act! Duh! The sleeping thingy, that was soooooo fake. If you hadn't pulled that one on me so many time I would have fell for it. You were trying to get Mr. Valentine's attention weren't you!_

SCRIBLE! SCRIBLE! Toss. Read.

WHAT?!?!??!?!??!?! NEVER!!!!!! 

Scrible. Toss. Read. Scribble. Toss. Read.

Vincent watched from his seat, arms crossed, as the two scribbled furiously and tossed to each other, man they were practically juggling! The miss Kayla had a laughing expression on her face the whole while, yet miss Yuffie was as red as a tomato.

'Sooo, why aren't you stopping them?' 

'What?'

'If it were anyone else tossing notes you would have asked them to read them in front of the class, why not these?'

'…'

'Showing a bit of favoritism are we?' 

'Not at all.'

'Then what is it?' 

'… I am just not… in the mood to get up….'

'… I have to agree she is very beautiful, though not the same kind as the last one.' 

'………'

'… _I-I'm sorry…'_

The voice left him alone after the painful resurfacing of memories.

Flashbacks (A/N: can you tell? But just voices though)

"You're so beautiful. I'm sorry, you probably hear that a lot."

"Yeah… not that I… mind though."

"Don't stand so close to me."

"Why? Getting a little hot under the collar?"

"And if I can't find anyone I'll be fired and you know what happens to ShinRa scientists."

"I'll do it!"

"Lucretia. Lucretia!"

"Don'… don't stand so close to me."

"I love you too."

"Good job Lucretia!"

"What? Hojo?!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Lucretia, I though you loved me."

"Just as you were supposed to think!"

(computer voice) "Human testing. Project Vincent Valentine. Mind merging, Project Chaos. Merging commence."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vincent was torn briskly from his thoughts as a student of his, a Hagen might I add, was screaming her head off. She had stumbled off her chair and was now backing away from her desk crazily.

"What!" He ran over gripped her by the shoulders to try and calm her down.

"IT'S-IT'S HIDEOUS!" She screamed pointing to her desk. He let her go leaned cautiously over her desk, and there, on top, sat the innocent yet vile beast. I hairy spider. It WAS indeed, hideous. It WAS indeed, big, AND hairy, very hairy might I add, but no reason to start screaming like she saw a dead man out the widow.

(A/N: which I WAS gonna have but decided to trash that. Oh and ist a kid who committed suicide, at school, during class and hung himself, and Hagen saw him started screaming, the class started screaming, Vincent started screaming, nah I'm just kidding, I didn't want this to turn into some sort of 'find the murderer (which would have been sephy) and stop him before he kills yuffie type of thing. :ick: If you want the idea take it!)

Vincent walked to his desk, grabbed a sheet of paper, went to Hagen's desk slipped the paper under the 'beast' went over to the windows, opens one and dropped the offensive creature out.

"Miss Hagen it is gone now will you please sit down and let my class carry on in **peace**?"

"Yes, sir! Sorry sir!"

Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, which Yuffie thought was cute, and walked over to his desk and picked up a pile of papers.

"Now there will be a ski trip next week at Icicle Mountain, if you want to come, have this sheet signed by your **parents** may I emphasize, and returned by this Friday. I will be taking the group. Any questions?"

Yuffie jumped at the opportunity, "Oh! Me! I do!"

"Yes miss Yuffie?"

"Will it be just our class or others too?"

"It will be grades 12, 11 and 10. Any other questions class?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Yuffie swung her arm back an forward enthusiastically.

"Yes, miss Yuffie?"

"If we don't go can we stay home?"

"No. Not everyone will be going. Anyone else?"

"Oh! Me again!"

Mr. Valentine rubbed his left temple, a migraine on it's way. "**Yes** miss Yuffie?"

"Can you stop calling me miss Yuffie? Itt makes me sound old."

Vincent nodded, "Is there anything **else** you would like to know?"

Yuffie shook her head in the 'no' signal.

"Are you sure?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, I have the forms here would anyone like to pass them out?"

Yuffie was the only one to raise her hand, "M-… Yuffie."

She got up from her seat cheerily, skipped up to him and landed right right right next to him.

"Don't-" Vincent stopped himself realizing what he was about to say.

'Ha! I knew you'd say it! As painful as it might be, you know what this means.'

Not having much choice he finished his sentence. "Don't… stand so close to me."

Yuffie blushed and stepped back

The bell rang, and Mr. Valentine watched as his class exited out the door, Yuffie and her friends, which consisted of Jeannie, Kayla, Riku, Zidane, and Garnet, were the last ones to head out. Yuffie turned and saw him looking at them, she blushed a little and waved, "Bye Mr. Valentine!"

Vincent nodded as she went out.

'She is very lively… which is more than I can say for you.'

'…'

'… The miniskirts don't help much do they?'

'For heavens sake, she's at least 8 years younger than me you know!'

'You know what they say, love has no age.'

'Look I appreciate the help but I am fine. I don't need another girl.'

'…'

'Anyway I have to get ready to teach my Combat class."

Kayla and Yuffie were walking down the crowded hallway when Kayla asked her what they had next.

"Combat." Yuffie answered.

A/N: tah dah! man 1423 words , I hope it makes up for the lack of length for the other chapters. :lol: I'll update as soon as I can! for sure by monday!

_thanks_


	4. Mr Valentine?

A/N: hoowazzah!!!! Meesah is back! With vinnie in his shechxy combat uniform. drools oops guess I should leave that to yuffie

_DISCLAIMER: in chap1 coup de foudre, you can't miss it!_

_Yah! I will not have any fluffyness this chaper (or will I? heh heh heh! evil glee!!!) I will do my best to write KOFFACTIONKOFF scenes that I sooooo suck at. Hopefully it won't be that bad._

Don't Stand So Close To Me 

Chapter 4:

_Young teacher_

_The subject_

_Of schoolgirl fantasy_

_She wants him _

_So badly_

_Knows what she wants to be_

_Inside her _

_There's longing_

This girls an open page 

_-Don't Stand So Close To Me-_

"KAYLA!!!!!!! I CAN'T FIND MY COMBAT KIT!!!!" Yuffie yelled from the girl's gym locker room. Searching frantically, she opened all kinds of random lockers.

"Relax Yuffs, Kayla has it here the her locker." Garnet said as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. Kayla had done the same.

Basically the combat kit for the girls was composed of white short-shorts, that had a red stitches, lines (from waist down to the thigh,) and a black, sleeveless shirt. Yuffie could have sworn the girl's uniforms were designed by a bunch of perverted freaks that were obsessed with legs, because there was no hiding them here.

"Ah, thanks."

"Hey! Girls!" They all turned to see Jeannie waving them over.

Jeannie was Kayla's twin. No matter their different opinions or looks. They always got along. She had long auburn hair that was usually tied in a ponytail, as it was now. She had glowing green eyes, freckle kissed cheeks, and she had green wire-rimmed glasses. The only thing she inherited from her black mother was the tan skin.

"C'mon! Sir says whoever's late's gonna get a detention!"

Heeding the warning Garnet and Kayla took off towards the entrance. Leaving Yuffie with one arm in her shirt and her shorts halfway up her legs.

"Hey!" She yelled as the two girls zoom past Jeannie and their trampling could be heard going down the hallway.

"Grr… Oh! No! Don't wait for me! I'm fine! Go ahead! I know I'll feel all sorts of rejected if you guys go but come on! I'm 17 for goodness sakes I'll live!" She yells to no one in particular. "Why haven't **you** gone?" She states to Jeannie, growling.

"I don't mind, and anyways, I think you could get us out of it, seeing who's our combat teacher."

"Huh?" Yuffie questioned, really confused.

Taking the attendance. Mr. Valentine noticed two of his students missing. Miss Yuffie and Miss Jeannie.

'They were there this last class.'

'Skipping?' 

'I doubt it.'

"Reporting for duty sir!" Chirped a cheeky voice. All eyes looked up to see Yuffie and Jeannie walking in class **late**.

"Hello girls, haven't you heard my warning about being late?"

When Yuffie walked into the gym, she saw Mr. Valentine, with the class sitting on the floor in front of him. HE was looking all kinds of sexy in that combat uniform. It consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, and grey shorts, and a black holster strapped to his waist. Oh! Did I mention**skintight **shirt? Which totally showed off his biceps. Did I mention his V shaped torso, or do you call them peck? Well you get the idea. He was lookin' HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'm not going to say our Yuffs didn't notice cuz she sure as HECK did. And his hair didn't help her much either. She could fee the drool starting to escape her mouth. She quickly wiped it away, and yelled a greeting as Jeannie looked at her funny.

"Reporting for duty sir!" Chirped a cheeky voice. All eyes looked up to se them.

"Hello girls, haven't you heard my warning about being late?"

'Tic. Tic. Think of something Yuffs.'

"Well…. Um… the thingy is… idin'thaveacombatkitandittookforevertoputoncuztheshortswerealittletoosmall andhuggedmybuttalittletoomuchandmadeitsuperawkwardtowalk!"

Mr. Valentine cocked his head to the side, while he was deciphering what Yuffie had said. When he did, his face turned into a half wince, half smirk. Luckily the rest of the class didn't understand a word she said.

"And what does miss Jeannie have to do with that?" He questioned, knowing she has most likely made up half of her other excuse.

"Sheeeeeeee waaaaaaas helping me open my super jammed locker!" She said on the spot.

"All right sit down."

Quickly the two made their way over to Garnet and Kayla that were sitting already.

"See?" Jeannie whispered as they sat down. "I told you."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, pretending not to know what she was talking about. And tuned in on what the teacher was talking about. Apparently the first test was on aim.

"See that machine?" He asked the class, on the complete other side of the gym was little machine that had a 2-D wooden chocobo "walking" left to right.

"You pick a weapon stand here," He pointed to a piece of tape that was put on the floor,

"and hit the chocobo, the chocobo **only**. You hit the machine and you **pay** for it." The class gulped, not wanting to empty their wallets for clumsy mistakes.

"Any questions?"

Yuffie raised her hand, waving it left and right as if it were some sort of emergency. Vincent rubbed his temple, he didn't want to have to grab another dose of Tylenol.

"Yes, miss-" after receiving a glare, he rephrased his words, "Yes Yuffie?"

"Could you give us an example?"

"Alright but I want absolute silence."

Immediately they silenced themselves, Vincent still facing his class, and the machine behind him, closed his eyes.

Groves turning, metal squeaking, wood creaking.

'Wait for the 'wark'.

Using his heightened senses, the sound waves created a mental image in his head.

"Wark!"

Within split-seconds, Vincent upholstered his Death Penalty, rotated, and shot! …. Right through the "chocobo's" left eye.

A round of applause erupted from his students, leaving all of them impressed, and Yuffie swooning.

'That was sooooo cool!' She thought dreamily

"Yuffie."

Reluctantly she pulled herself out of the dreamland of drools and turned to whoever was talking to her, not too happy she growled and irritated, "What?!"

The person who called her happened to be the guy she was drooling over. He cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Something wrong?"

"U-uh, not at all!" She tried to chirp, turning a shade of red really really quick.

"Would you like to give it a shot?"

She nodded, got up, walked u to the wall that had all the different kinds of weapons. She plucked a shuriken that was big enough, but it didn't look anything like her own. Hers was in an X shape, this one was more of an O that had sharp teeth on the outside.

Once content with her choice, she walked up to the piece of tape, but her 'teacher' happened to be standing on it. So she skipped over and stood almost in his face.

"Wha-" he started before she interrupted him.

"S'cuze me!" She pointed to the tape at his feet. Feeling very uncomfortable at their close proximities, he hurriedly stepped aside.

Taking her stance, Yuffie's training kicked in. Her right hand had the weapon, she pulled it up close to the left side of her face, readying to give it a hard toss. Her eyes narrowed and trailed the moving target. It stopped for a split second and she flung it.

Soaring like a **quick** deadly frisbee, it promptly cut the things head off.

Cheering from her friends were heard as she bowed and waved thankyous and she blew kisses until Vincent had her sit down.

"Zidane, you're turn." As the youth grumbled he got up, picked out his weapon, a double headed spear (or whatever you call that thing) and prepared himself.

Yuffie was chatting with Jeannie and Kayla, Garnet was too busy watching Zidane to talk. Other kids were chatting too so their conversation a private.

"So who're you guys into this year?" Kayla asked.

"I met this super sweet guys in my chemistry class, he's super nice and he asked me to a movie Friday." Jeannie said with enthusiasm.

"Cool!" Kayla said.

"Wait! You guys are twins, you don't know who you like?" Yuffie asked a tad confused.

"Well we all know who Kayla likes!" Jeannie teased as she gave he sister a playful shove.

"Oh! You mean Riku?!" Yuffie questioned.

"SHUSH! Before he hears you!" Kayla scolded, completely embarrassed.

Voices blabbering in her ears Yuffie felt very tired, she lied her belly on the floor, next to her friend that were sitting Indian style, she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, but snapped them open when she felt a hand on her butt.

"WHAT THE-" she turned on her back and stared with wide eyes at whoever DARED!

It was… "Mr. Valentine?" Yuffie yelled shocked, strangely no on else was in the room. 'Did I sleep though the bell?' she wondered bewildered.

Yet he was looking at her as it was the normalist thing that she was lying down in front of him, who was sitting next to her.

Yet he seemed to be staring at her boobs? Turning red reeeeeeeel fast she covered herself

"M-Mr. Valentine!" He opened his motuh to talk but the only sound that came out was

BRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG!

The start caused Yuffie to hit her forehead against the floor. The girls were still there chatting. She was still lying on her belly, but this time with a huge bump on her forehead.

'A dream, thank GAWD!'

Hurriedly she took off to her gym locker. Avoiding Vincent;s gaze she bolted out of there.

A/N: talk about nightmare! In the end there wasn't any action at all. Shoot! I suck! 


	5. Book Marking

_A/N:sry took so long to update, end of term and I'm bombarded with terms tests to stury for and stuff so, yeah. (so much for my updating almost daily, looks like it'll be weekly now. I'll try to have 'em up by Wednesdays._

_And here is my update, so now we know what yuffie dreamt, causing her to slam her forehead against the floor, and embarrass herself, now leats see what other wacko teachers she has. Starting with…… reno! Oh! And by the way no monkey tail for ziddy (ya know zidane) _

_DISCLAIMER: take a right click the chap one button, check the top right corner of the page. You can't miss it!_

Don't Stand So Close To Me 

Chapter 5:

_Book marking_

_She's so close now_

_This girl is half his age_

_-Don't Stand So Close To Me-_

ART

Yuffie sat in her Art class, bored! Yuffie liked to draw, well… doodle to be more specific. But she was still pretty good at it, unlike Kayla or Jeannie or Garnet or Riku. They didn't draw at **all**. So they took… something else instead. At least she had Zidane with her. The thing was, he didn't draw at all. Or paint of sculpt or whatever, there just wasn't enough room for him in any other classes. So he just sat on his bench next to Yuffie, poking her once in a while. She had a major headache form the bump on her forehead, kids were chattering loudly and the pokes Zidane were giving her started to take a toll on her sanity.

"Okay look Zid," she growled dangerously "you poke me one more time and I swear I'll- HEY NAMINE! OVER HERE!" As usual Yuff was threatening Zidane when she saw Namine walk in class. Glad to see a familiar face, Namine walked over to Yuffies and Zidanes table.

"Hey guys!" She said straightening her uniform. "I'm so glad I'm not the only one here!"

"Uh, I though you were in grade 10?" Zidane questioned as he scratched his head.

"Because I skipped a grade." Namine answered modestly.

Yuffie was about to say something when her teachers loud voice interrupted them. The shabby man pushed his red bangs out of his face, only to have them face back again. His green orbs scanned his class. He leaned against the blackboard. His black suit was mussed, his shirt untucked, and halfway unbuttoned, the two red tattoos under his eyes matched the scarlet of his hair. Yuffie could hear Lenne, Brianna, and Rinoa whisper about their teacher.

"Look at him!"

"He is sooo hot!"

"I wonder what kind of "art" he teaches?" All three girls bust into giggles.

Yuffie rolled her eyes in disgust, was that **all** those three girls think about? Zidane leaned over and whispered "Someone needs to get a life." Namine nodded and continued sketching in her notebook.

"O.K. class. I'm Reno your art teacher. Get this straight; I **don't do art**. I'm here basically as a babysitter until this f$# school gets a real art teacher. I ain't and expert, if I like what ya hand in, ya get 100, if I don't 0. And if you ain't doing that good, just come and see me and I'll see if I can hump-imeanbump up your mark."

The class let out a nervous chuckle. Brianna, Rinoa and Lenne walked in front of him.

All Yuffie could see was Rinoa lean in to whisper something in his ear and lay a hand on his… uh… you know.

"WHAT THE F$#$!!!! I WAS KIDDING!!!!!! GOD!!!!!!!!" He yelled and right away flung her off him.

The class let out a laugh and the three sluts went back to their seats in a hurry.

Reno shuttered, and pulled out the attendance sheet,

"Okay, when I call your name, say present, or here, or whatever, O.K. A- hey Elena!" He waved at the cooking teacher who was walking by the door. She blushed and waved back shyly to Reno. Yuffie looked to Namine, and they both burst into giggles.

"Looks like somebody has a cruuuuush!" Yuffiw whispered to Namine. She nodded and whispered back, "They would be so cute together!"

Zidane rolled his eyes and started to draw… something. Yuffie got to work, well… more like doodleing, chatting, and giggling the whole class. Before they knew it, the lunch bell rang and they were freed.

Mr. Valentine sat at his desk, correcting workbooks of his twelve grade class. Yet he found it most difficult to concentrate with that voice talking to him.

It has barely been two days since school started and your correcting workbooks. Unbelievable.

My grade twelve class can handle it.

You have been hammering the information into their heads! They won't remember a thing!

…

You don't do this with your grade eleven class… you are even taking them skiing! How unfair can you get?

…

_Does it have to do with that girl?_

Absolutely not! The trip was organized even before I met her!

So you do like her.

…

She was pretty impressive in Combat. Her aim was dead accurate. Seems almost like some sort of ninja training. … she is in shape… nice legs-

Please! She nearly half my age!

Hey! Everything you notice, I do as well. The only reason I noticed is because you did first!

… are you accusing me of-

I am not implying anything! I am merely stating that you are beginning to harbor illegal feelings for a student… and its just 8 years.

You are definitely not helping my situation.

……… here she comes!

WHAT?!

Vincent looked up from his correcting to see the young girl walking up to him. He frowned abit, confused as to why she would come here during lunch hour.

"Here!" She said cheerily, as she handed him a workbook. He took it, flipped open the cover to look at who's it was, Yuffie was not in his grade twelve class, so whose could it be? The name 'Rikku' was written in yellow.

"Why didn't she bring it herself?" He asked. Looking up from it, he caught her staring at him. She recovered nearly instantly.

"She was too busy flirting with her to be boyfriend, so she asked me to bring it!"

Curious, she leaned over his desk to get a look at what he was correcting. Her head hovering inches from his, he got a faint whiff of her, she smelled like vanilla. She then looked up and he got caught those stormy grey eyes of hers. Both getting lost in the moment. When the bell rang, she blushed and backed off. She muttered an apology for disturbing his work and left hurriedly.

… Looks like your not the only one... Valentine.

_A/N: Yay! So what you think?????? Did I succeed in having fluffyness???????_

_Please leave a review thanks!_


	6. Quickie

Waahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Free time on my hands!!!! Yayeeeeee!!!!!!! Ok I would first and foremost like to thank bulefox for being my loyal reader/reviewer and that is my one

Yuffie quickly dashed out of the room and over to her group of friends down the hall. It basically consisted of thses people. Cloud and Tifa, Zack and Aeris, Tidus and Yuna, Rikku and Gippal, Paine and Baralai. Those were the couples. Then there's, Sora, Riku, Zidane, Roxas, Garnet, Kairi, Namine, Kayla, Jeannie and her. They all were friends, but the couples had a tendency to hang out more together, and the rest together.

She looked at Rikku who had her arms around her boyfriends torso, she was staring into his eyes…um…eye, and smiling. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle. "Gippal." She said softly, as he kissed her sweetly on her cheek. He then whispered something else, which caused her to blush furiously and give him a playful shove, "Gippal!"

"I would quit while I'm ahead, if I were you man." Yuffie said. Gippal looked up from his girlfriend, and grinned as Yuffie approached.

"Hey! Kid!" He yelled. Rikku turned around, still flushed, and waved to her friend.

"Hey, babe," Gippal said to Rikku, "I gotta get, my Bio teacher's got something up his ass today, second late, and a week detention."

Rikku pouted in protest, "But you never minded detentions before! You used to get them all the time!"

Gippal coyly wrapped his arms around her and said, "Yeah, but you and me both know we can do … **better** things after school, together." And smirking, his 'to die for smirk' as Rikku liked to call it, then he left. Rikku turned to Yuffie who was gaping like a fish

"I didn't know you guys were that… intimate yet!" Yuffie couldn't get over herself.

"Don't worry, we're not there yet, although he likes to think we are." Rikku stated calming her friend down. "Say, why did you oh so insist that you bring my book for me, … sooo was I right after all? He **is** gorgeous isn't he?"

Yuffie blushed and nodded shyly. Rikku jumped up, and punched air, "YES! I KNEW IT!**You** owe me 200 GIL." (_A/N: equivalent to $20)_

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. Don't go letting the whole world know, it's kinda wrong, he **is** like 24? 26? Somewhere there." Yuffie grumbled.

"Come on! You know what they say! All is fair in love and war!…. oops wrong quote. Um, what is it? All ages… no… love is… no…"

"Love has no age." Yuffie stated bluntly as her friend searched frantically her brain for the words.

"THAT'S IT! Sooooooo you've already thought that one up, eh?" (I'm Canadian, can ya tell?)

RIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"CRAP! Miss Elena is gona kill me!" Yelped Rikku as she made a dash for her next class. Already having her books. While, Yuffie, on the other hand, still had yet to find her locker, get to her locker, open her locker, not to mention it was anew lock with a code she had difficulty remembering, find her schedule, check her schedule, grab her books, and get to class. An evening with detention seemed bleak. So depressed, she started on her slow trot to get to class.

_Umm yeah here you go! 1 review pwease!_


	7. Sneak Peek

A/N: here is a sneak peek of a future chapter. tell me what you think

Don't Stand So Close To Me

Offer to give her a ride.

'There is no way I'm going to her home. She lives alone.'

Offer her to warm up in the car.

'A seventeen year old girl and a twenty-four year old man alone in a car? Completely inappropriate.'

Would you rather she die from a cold?

'Rather unlikely.'

Would you rather she gets gang raped by a bunch of punks, standing alone like that in the middle of the night?

'…'

* * *

"I never… thanked you for… saving my life." Yuffie stared in her lap as she said this.

Vincent gazed down at her angelic face, the light a nearby lamplight shining on her cheeks, making them look soft and creamy. However her milky white cheeks turned pink as he continued to stare at her. He smiled and said; "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

* * *

"Did-…did you love her?"

A deep sigh left him as he nodded.

"Was she beautiful." Again he nodded, all the while his eyes closed.

"Was she there for you?"

Vincent's voice left him as the memory of painful rejection and betrayal filled him, he shook his head. And a choked "No." left him.

A gentle hand lifted up his chin, and turn him the face her, tears clearly in her eyes. Her other hand moved aside strands of his hair from his face

"I'm here for you." She barely whispered.

The lurch in him felt as if his stomach had turned over, or was it his heart?

And then, she leaned in, and he did too, although unknowingly.

A/N:Here ya go! you likey? i ain't gonna say wats happening you likey?


	8. Detention!

_Oops! I mean _BlueFoxofWater1569_ (reely sorry 'bout that kayla) no harm done I hope. like … murdering and such. anyways. To clarify thingys, remenber that lamo joke I said in….chap 3, b'out infestation problem or somethin'? yeah reely sry 'bout that, I was reely (and am now) on a sugar rush and was writing anything, oh! and if you don't know what im talking about plz don't go check! Its not worth it. Just a crazy teenage girl's ramblings._

_Look at this, MORE freetime. I just finisedh a reely fluffy chap for this story, that can't wait to post up, but unfortunately, it not gonna be till awhile. But don't worry! I'll tell you when it's it!_

_DISCLAIMER: they're in chap 1_

CLAIMER: yes I own, Kayla and Jeannie. But just my Kayla, and jeannie. Not all you other kaylas and jeannies that live out there! Jeez. im not that rich. actually… not rich at all, more like on the poverty side, just without the whole starvation, no shelter thingymagig. Grrr … rich enough to be able to have a computer to write this on!

_ANYWAYS!!! let get this moving. Oh! And the icecream I mention, totally exists, it my favorite, even the name is the same, just without the whole capital thingy._

Don't Stand So Close To Me 

Chapter 7:

_Don't stand_

_Don't stand so_

Don't stand so close to me 

_-Don't Stand So Close To Me-_

'Great! Miss Hannah! She's gonna bite my head off!' Yuffie grumbled to herself as she slammed her locker shut. It was official that she WOULD get a detention. Even if this was her first time being late that year. Yuffie swore that Miss Hannah had problems. She could seem to be the sweetest thing, and them BOOM! She blew up in your face! _(screaming of course… not… eww that's gross. ANYWAYS!) _And that also included the time after the bell rang, weather you were one second late or not!

Two minutes later 

'Gawd! Talk about rough! I barely walked through the door when she screamed immediate detention and an after school one. Dang!'

She walked towards the main office all the while grumbling. It wasn't her fault! Not to mention she had plans after school with, Kayla, and Sora, and Kairi, and Namine, and Riku. They were all supposed to hang out at the new icecream place. And man! Sh ehad her's all figure out. A huge bowl of AVALANCHE.

It was the place's best dish. Vanilla icecream with chunks of chocolate/caramel bits all over. And they served it to where there was a bunch at the bottom and a whole lot of vanilla on top, not to mention caramel syrup covered! Which is where the name AVALANCHE comes from. Dang it! She was SOOOOOOOO looking forward to it! And by now, she was fuming.

When she walked in the main office, she met the sight of her principle, Cid, and the new secretary, Shera, mooching each other.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Instantaneously, they broke apart. Cid flung into a stream of curses and Shera was blushing furiously.

Shera straightened her hair and outfit, and sat back down behind the computer desk.

"Ahem.. can I help you?" She managed to say, sounding professional despite her apple red face.

"Uh- I'm supposed to see him." Yuffie said as she pointed to Cid.

"Well then com'on then kid." Cid grumbled as he headed to his office, which was at the back of Shera's. She shuddered at the though of what those two could accomplish given the time, alone. ICK! When she entered the office, Cid closed the door and sat behind his big desk big huge stacks of papers. Cid opened a drawer, and Yuffie expected him to pull out his pack of cigarettes but to her surprise, he pulled out a box of toothpicks.

Answering Yuffie's questioning face Cid grin and said; "Quit, my wife's old man died smokin' so she made me quit." He said. Yuffie's confused expression changed, her mouth shut real tight, and her eyes widened. She pointed in the direction of Shera's office. "B-but… she…"

Cid slapped his forehead "$#, thanks kid, almost forgot!" Cid got up, went to the door, flung it open and yelled; "Shera you got the kid's file? I forgot!"

Shera looked through a couple a file and found Yuffie's. She brought it to Cid and whispered "Say hello to your wife tonight for me." Cid let out a 'seductive' growl and said; "Ooh you bet I will." And started on a would-be hickie.

"Ahem, GROSSNESS!" Yuffie emphasized from her seat. Cid grumbled and sat down.

Shera was about to close the door and said; "Say hello to your wife for me." Winked a flirtatious wink she closed the door. _(weirdo phrase if you ask me)_

Cid sat smiling even after she left. Yuffie stared at him in horror.

"What?" He grumbled.

"You're MARRIED!" Yuffie yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Yeah so?" He started, then understood the horrified look on Yuffs face. "NO! No! Not like that!" He said in defense.

"So you're not married?!" Yuffie asked confused.

"Yeah-no- it's-AAH! " After a frustrated sigh Cid tried again. "SHE is my wife." He said pointing in the direction of Shera's office.

'ooooooookay.' "Then what the heck was all that, 'say hi to ur wife for me,' crap!"

"It's called flirting! Married people can still do it you know!"

Yuffie narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but Cid seemed honest enough, so she let it slide.

(so cid and shera are married. ok?) "Okay, fine, whatever, none of my business anyways."

"You're absolutely right!"

"Shaddup!"

"So, why are you here in the first place kid?"

Yuffie rubbed her chin in though, why was she here again? Oh! Yeah! "Oh! Yeah! Miss Hannah's got-"

"Somethin' up 'er ass." Cid said finishing her sentence.

"Uh-yeah. How-how did you know that?" Yuffie asked.

"She's got some family problems, and sometimes she brings it to school as you here have experienced firsthand." Cid explained.

"Oh." Yuffie said, reflecting on the info just given to her.

"Detention now and after school?" Cid inquired. Yuffie nodded. "Okay, well, tell you what. I'll give you a detention now, and we'll just… cut… the after school one don't ch'a think?"

The ninja nodded enthusiastically and dashed off and out of the office.

"YES! The AVALANCHE in MINE! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!"

The detention supervisor stared at Yuffie to see if she really belonged to a school for **normal** kids. Once he concluded that no she was not going to jump over her desk and strangle him, he went back to his newspaper.

Yuffie decided that she should occupy herself during the remaining of the hour. She picked up the blue rubber ban that was near her chair, and a couple of pens lying on the floor. And decided to slingshot them into the poster that was on the pin board. The poster said 'Put a cap on it!" Showing a pen and its cap, She never really could figure out what the heck it meant, but frankly, she didn't care at the moment. He placed the rubber ban between her index and thumb. She then put a pen on the rear side of the rubber ban. And voilà! Her makeshift slingshot!

" Laaaadiidaaaadiidaaadiidaaaaaaaa! Iiiiiiii seeeeeee STAAAAAAAAAAAAARS!!! (thwack)"

The detention supervisor put his head in his hands and **prayed** for strength.

" Laaaadiidaaaadiidaaadiidaaaaaaaa! Iiiiiiii seeeeeee STAAAAAAAAAAAAARS!!! (thwack)"

He endured the Turkish prison. And now, did he have to endure Chinese toture?!?

" LAAAADIIDAAAADIIDAAADIIDAAAAAAAAAAAA! IIIIIIIIIIIII SEEEEEEE STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS!!! (thwack)"

Please! What did he do wrong?

"LAAAAAAADII DAA-"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG!!!!!!!!!!!

Both jumped up and said, at the same time. "YES! THANKYOU!"

_A/N: hey! Yeah sorry for the long wait. School was canceled yesterday so I couldn't post it! Chap 8 won't take so long I promise!_


	9. School escape!

A/N:okay I'm sorry I lied. Chap89 took the longest to post. The exact opposite of my promise. So sorry. chap 8 here ya go! Don't sue me for not writing for so long! I'm sorry! But life tends to send a few … what's the word… DISTRACTING, things your way. And now it's the Christmas break, and I have loads of free time. Hope you enjoy! O.o fluffiness to come! (oot I started this during chrismas & oot! The Leviathan is Yuffie's small green car) and if you wanna hear the song she is listeni to just copy the following

Stand So Close to Me 

Chapter 8:

_Don't stand_

_Don't stand so_

Don't stand so close to me 

_-Don't Stand So Close To Me-_

"Good gawd! I thought that it would never finish!" A very angry and pissed Yuffie stomped down the empty hallway coming from the detention room.

"And to think that they would keep you ALL afternoon because of ONE NUTCASE teacher who can't COPE with life! I mean like, WHO on EARTH does those kinds of things! I swear! That THIS school breaks a couple of FEDERAL LAWS every day! I was only a couple a minutes late! And it was my second day too! Dog-gone-it! I-" The ringing of her cell cut through her raging ramblings. Mumbling curses she dug a hand into the pocket of her pleated skirt and pulled out her lime green cell phone. She flipped it open before the ring tone of Dance Floor Anthem died out.

"Hello?" She said in an aggravated voice.

"_Yuffs?"_ A voice answered.

"Yeah?"

"_It's Rikku!"_

"Yeah?"

"_Are you in a bad mood?"_

"Yeah."

"Oh,… well just so you know, I have The Leviathan."

"WHAT!"

"_Yeah, uh- sorry. You weren't there when the bell rang. And it was raining! So AH!- Sora will you be careful!"_

Yuffie could hear Sora's faint voice on the phone saying sorry.

"_And-No! don't touch that button! Just scooch over! I have barely enough elbowroom to drive! Let alone hold the phone!"_

Yuffie heard other voices bickering the background.

"Rikku?" Yuffie asked, seeing if she was still there.

"_Yeah?"_

"How many people are in the car?"

"_Uh… there's six of us! Me, Sora, Kairi , Kayla, Jeannie!"_

"Uh- Rikku? The Leviathan is a four seater." She said stating the painfully obvious.

"_It's okay we're managing fine! OUCH!! Sora! That's my side, not the seat belt!!!"_

Yuffia heard the boy apologize once more before she spoke up.

"Look, Rikku. I though we were all gonna meet at the Dairy Palace after school."

"_Yeah, I know. But it's raining. No one wanted to eat ice cream on a cold, wet day. So we were gonna all go hang out at my place. You know sit in front of the fire, tell scary stories,"_

"Rikku it's raining. It's not like there's a blizzard outside."

"_So? It's as cold as it's ever going to get, not like __**you've**__ ever seen more than half an inch of snow."_

"You got that right." Yuffie muttered. Suddenly the lights of the hallway shut off.

"Uh-oh! The school is closing up, they shut off the lights already 'Kuu. I think I should head out."

"HEY!" A voice called from down the hallway.

Yuffie turned her head to see who it was, and cursed under her breath.

"_What?" _Asked Rikku's voice through the phone, she had heard Yuffie.

"It's miss Sullivan!" Yuffie whisper yelled into the phone. The black silhouette of the woman was against the window overseeing the track field, the very sight and sound of her heels clicking loudly in her direction sent a feeling of impending doom on the poor chinobi. If this were a cartoon, the dramatic three screeches of a horror movie would be playing.

"YUFFIE KISARAGI! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN DETENTION!"

"_Run for it!" _Rikku more than advised.

"KISARAGI! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS SORT OF BEHAVIOUR!"

Yuffie fearfully started to back away from the woman that was approaching, Yuffie didn't want to be any nearer than ten feet of the woman. Her mouth started to stammer for explanations or excuses.

"Uh-uh-uh" Still backing up Yuffie looked down the hallway _(duh of course NOT the side of the hallway the Sullivan monster is coming) _ Yet the hallway seem to stretch, the door leading outside seemingly further away from her that it had a minute ago. 'What do I say? What do I say?' Yuffie's desperate thoughts were scraping the bottom of her brain for some brilliant excuse that could distract monster Sullivan, then she could make a run for it!

"Oh! Well gee! Miss Sullivan! I was! But then I got a call from the uh-"

"_Veterinarian_!" Rikku's voice whispered through the phone.

"The veterinarian! Yeah. As you can see he's on the phone here. Sooo yeah! He was just telling me that my poor poor… uh… PARROT naaamed… Rex"

"_Rex?"_ Rikku's voice came through utterly amused.

"Yeah, Rex, is really sick and the vet decided that it would be best if she were put down."

A laugh came through Yuffie's cell, _"She!?"_

Yuffie tried to keep a straight face and her voice solemn, "And I just want to be there when he departs."

This time Rikku's ROFL did carry all the way to miss Sullivan.

The gullible look on her face, hardened and her eye started to twitch. "YUF-"

And before miss Hannah could finish Yuffie was out the front doors and working her legs like there was no tomorrow.

After riding the public bus and walking a few blocs she was now exactly a house away from her home. Since her old man was the lord of Wutai, they were pretty much rich. But they didn't flaunt it. Godo lived on his own, in some big building where he works, and Yuffie lived in an apartment. Well, sort of. It was like one of those twin buildings? Where it's a house but there is a wall down the middle? That sort. Godo paid for it of course but she lived on her own. Yuff's landlady lived on the right side of the house, Yuffie the left, Which was more convenient because while walking home she came up on the left side of the street. Yeah, she was lazy that way.

She was listening to her ipod. Singing along "_Yooooou sink into my clooothes, this invasion makes me feel, worthless hopeless, sick! I'm so siiick and tainted with, where I live, let me live without this, _Hey! Old Mrs. Crumbs finally sold her house! I wonder who moving in?"

She shrug it off her curiosities of her new neighbor and kept walking. She walked up her side of the porch, and was flipping through her keys when her landlady started to yell after her.

"MISS KIRSARGRAGI! MISS KIRSARGRAGI"

Yuffie let out a groan, "Yes Mrs. Brown? You don't have the scream I'm practically next to you."

"Miss Kirsargragi, you're garbage is still overdue this week look!" She pointed to Yuffie's outside garbage bin. It was way more than full with multiple bags around it.

"This is pollution my dear!" The woman hissed, "If this mess is not cleaned up by this Friday when the garbage truck comes by, you're out!" And with that she stomped away.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. "Damn Brown, this is pollution, crap where does she think they put it all? " And besides, she muttered, "any person who can't say my name straight deserves to be ignored.

A/N:Thanks a bunch hope you enjoy


	10. New msn

A/N: ok see? You didn't have to wait as long this time! Sorry you haven't seen Vinny for a little while, but I had added in a component in my last chapter, a clue, that will link us to seeing more of him. Let's see if you're good enough to spot it. I would like to thank my loyal readers, who have patiently sat and waited for me to get off my lazy butt and write something. I appreciate it. thankx. (if someone could explain to me what on earth Oot means I would appreciate that too) lol thankx 

DISCLAIMER: in chap 1 and I don't own I'm so Sick, I luv that song when I want to fuel my anger. It's so angsty! And I don't own orange crush

**Don't Stand So Close to Me**

**Chapter 9:**

_Don't stand_

_Don't stand so_

Don't stand so close to me 

_**-Don't Stand So Close To Me-**_

In Yuffs place

"Damn fridge, never anything in 'em. I don't understand, Holly usually has this filled …. Right she's coming back the fifth." Yuffie muttered to herself about her housekeeper.

She concluded that she didn't want to stare at a dirty house till Wednesday so she decided to snag a half empty can of orange crush and jog upstairs to her room. She settled in from of her flat screen computer, and decided to chat on ebuddy. Once she logged in she got a one of those warning thingys when someone has added you to their list.

'Oh, boy! Probably Kaykay who made herself a new address.' Yuffie thought.

_blip would you like to add __**blackrosepetalz **__to your list?_

'Who the heck? Black rose petals? Sounds emo. I'm gonna have to talk to her.'

She clicked 'yes' and it was added.

The person proved to be online so Yuffie decided to chat.

**sexxyninja2: **_hello_

**blackrosepetalz:** _hi viki _

**sexxyninja2: **_im not viki_

**blackrosepetalz**: wat

**sexxyninja2: **_i think u got the wrong mail_

**blackrosepetalz:** ……_oops_

**blackrosepetalz:** _yea ur right i just checked hers is sexyninja2_

**sexxyninja2: **_shoot when I wanted to put that up as mine it was already taken_

**blackrosepetalz:** _lol_

**blackrosepetalz:** _well can we still chat though_

**sexxyninja2: **_ok… do u take drugs?_

**blackrosepetalz:** …_maybe_

**sexxyninja2: **_do u drink?_

**blackrosepetalz:** …_maybe_

**sexxyninja2: **_**… **__r u emo?_

**blackrosepetalz:** _maybe_

**sexxyninja2: **_r u a girl?_

**blackrosepetalz: **_maybe_

**sexxyninja2: **_r u a pedophile?_

**blackrosepetalz: **_hell no_

**sexxyninja2: **_ur not going to tell me about yourself will you_

**blackrosepetalz: **_not reely no_

**sexxyninja2: **_… ur really helpful u know that_

**blackrosepetalz: **_im studying psychology_

**sexxyninja2: **_really?_

**blackrosepetalz: **_yeah_

**sexxyninja2: **_would u like to be my conscience? or diary? i hear its good to have an outside opinion since you have an outside view i dunno maybe can could see things more clearly in my life_

**blackrosepetalz: **…sure

**sexxyninja2: **_thankx_

A/N: woohoo! chap nine 


	11. Paper fury

A/N: I do not own ff7, dirge of Cerberus, advent children or the cartoon series that came out which, for the life of me, I can't remember the name of. O well heck, screw that. I'll get started.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **WACK!!**

A was sleeping Yuffie whacked her dang annoying alarm clock with her pillow. Sadly it seemed to have no affect.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"SHUT UP!" Yuffie yelled as she grabbed it and flung it against the wall. It's shattered piece fell to the ground, as a sense of accomplishment overwhelmed Yuffie.

"Aaa, what a wonderful feeling. … aw crap now I need a new one." She grumbled as she shuffled her morning hairdo. It was an raven mess! She dragged herself to the shower, and tried not to fall asleep standing as the steaming hot water rained down on her.

_She went out, to forget they were together. _Her cell rung out.

"Oh, crap." Yuffie muttered, as the sound of her ringtone reached her ears. Hurriedly she slipped and slid out of the bathroom wrapping a towel around herself, trying get to her room and reach her cell before it died.

_She wants to see if ther-_ "Friggen stupid-," click "WHAT?" Yuffie yelled into her cell wiping shampoo from her face before it dripped into her eyes.

"Miss Kisaragi? Is this a bad time?" an unsure and quite scared sounding voice answered.

"Holly?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes, um, I am sorry but I will not be able to be back by the fifth. I'll be gone on my honeymoon until the thirteenth." The plum woman's voice apologized.

Thunder stuck, a vein popped on Yuffie forehead, 'Great, now I have to live in a pig sty for another week and a half.' Yuffie put on a fake smile, "T-that's fine Holly, I'm a big girl, I can survive!" Cheesiness dripping into her voice.

"Oh? Okay!" Holly breathed, "I'll see you in a week or two." Click.

Yuffie stayed smiling at her cell for a few second before she plopped on her bed, she slapped her forehead. "I'M SCREWED!" she yelled to no one in particular, seeing she was the only one in the house.

"Great, now on top of my schoolwork, and maybe the track if I join this year, and whatever detention I'll be getting and got, that is if miss Sullivan let's me live long enough to walk in my class, well maybe not even that, maybe through the front doors, or not even, maybe the front steps! HECK! Let me set foot out of my car!"

As she rambled on, her computer let out a blip, and a recording started. "_Yuffie this is yourself talking, if you're hearing this its because it is now 8:52 and even if you do haul off your butt to school your still gonna be late."_

The second the recording started Yufie, took off to the shower, cursing like a sailor.

In record time she showered, threw on her uniform, stuffed pop tarts in her mouth while blow-drying her hair. When she ran up the stairs to get to her room, she passed a mirror, she checked herself, "Uh do I have time for make-up?" She asked herself, she checked her watch, which, when she realized she didn't have one anymore, and quickly put her arm down.

"Humm," She wondered, then an image of Mr. Valentine flew to her mind, "Oooo Heck!" So she rushed and put on some, cherry flavored lip-gloss, grey eye shadow to complement her eyes, and some mascara. Highlights, overtone, and voila! Glamor Girl ready for the world!

* * *

Mr. Valentine pulled up in the parking lot for teachers at 9:15. He unbuckled himself and reached over for his bag, he grabbed a folder but the papers slipped out when he picked it up.

"Lousy-" He muttered curses to himself.

_Woah, big words Valentine, you in a bad mood?_

'Be silent!'

He gathered the short stories that had spilled out. It was his grade eleventh class. He picked them up and noticed a signature of one of them. It read Shelke. It was odd nonetheless, not strange, but, familiar. It reminded him of the training he'd once received, to be complettly unidentifiable in handwriting. Years ago, back in…

_Shinra?_

A chill ran through him, suddenly the small space of his Chrysler seemed to close in on him. It became harder to breathe, and it became very hot. Subconsciously panicking, Vincent fumbled with the handle to get out. When he finally opened the door he practically fell out. Once outside he stood and leaned against the car to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked. Vincent looked up. Yuffie was standing about five feet from him, the wind was blowing her hair, her silver hoop earrings giving her a glamour touch.

"Pardon?" Vincent asked as he straighten himself.

"Are you okay? You looked like you just found a spider in your lap." Yuffie laughed.

Vincent brushed his hair out of his face, "It sure is windy out this morning."

"Yeah, speaking of which," She pointed behind him. He turned around and saw the papers that once were on his lap were now scattered by the wind all over the place. Vincent sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No worries," Yuffie said. "I'll help!"

* * *

Vincent picked up yet, another paper that had been tossed by the wind. He heard curses, and looked up to see his student chasing a paper that seemingly refused to stay near her. Each time she would approach it the wind would carry it off. A smirk found its way to his face, and he continued picking papers.

"Umm… Mr. Valentine!" She yelled.

He looked and saw her on her tippy toes trying to reach for the paper that was stuck in one of the tall oak trees. Which was futile, because it was a good deal t high for her.

"Yes?" His voice rung out.

She stopped trying to reach for it. sank back down to her heels, slumped against the tree. let out a puff of frustration, and sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry but I can't reach. Could you get it?"

Vincent got up, strolled over to where she was, looking at the paper. She stared at him the whole way. Gawd. She loved the way her walked, good form too, and soooo hot! 'GAWD!' she thought, 'It has to be illegal somewhere to be that hot.' Before she new it he was standing right in front of her. Her heart stared to pump faster and faster. Shyly she looked up to see his face. He looked down to her. Suddenly aware of their close proximities, her face turned bright red. And his cheeks turned a very faint tint of pink, and went unnoticed as well. He looked back up and plucked the paper from the tree's foliage.

"Here." He said softly, "hold this for me." He handed her the rebel paper and the pile that he was holding.

* * *

Vincent straightened the pile of paper once they were put on his desk.

"Again thank you," he said curtly "And I apologize, I was clumsy."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Yuffie said waving it off. "we all have our moments! Kayla says i get them more often than most though."

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. Mr. Valentine smiled. She blushed and scrambled for something to say.

"Um, um, I should, get to class, or I'll, be in trouble." She said nervously.

"Right." Vincent said, "Don't worry about it, I'll escort you to class."

* * *

When Yuffie and Vincent arrived to her class the teacher, Ms. Crumples, a grumpy old woman, was yapping away. Vincent knocked on the open door to get her attention.

"Yes?" Ms. Crumples asked, annoyed.

"I apologize" Vincent said, "Just so you know not to marl Miss Yuffie here late, or absent, she was with me."

"Yeah, fine, whatever." She said and went on yapping. Yuffie scurried to her seat next to Kayla. And Vincent left.

Yuffie tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but the silent waving of Kayla's hand, sitting two desk over, was dying for her attention. Finally Yuffie turned to face her.

"OMG!" Kayla mouthed.

"What?" Yuffie mouthed back. The teacher turned around to takes notes down on the board, and Kayla took this chance to go over to Yuffie's desk. She knelt to look more invisible if the teacher turned around.

"**I'm sorry**," Kayla faked a deep voice, "**She was with me**, I mean what the frig?"

"Yeah, I know freaky huh?" Yuffie whispered while smiling.

"Oh, no, don't tell me."

"what?"

"The boiler room?"

"What!?" Yuffie whisper yelled."

"Just kidding." Kayla, laughed. "Tell me about it later."

_A/N: There you go! extra long for extra l8te! hope you liked it._


End file.
